<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Fire by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985534">On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon'>definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Gen, Grinding, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, bucky barnes smut, bucky fluff, bucky smut, mcu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home and you’re waiting for him with dinner in the oven. What does he have in store for you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky/reader, bucky x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The front door closed with an echoing thud. Bucky’s habitual sweet greeting was replaced with heavy footsteps slowly approaching the living room. You stood cautiously from your seat on the corner chair, every muscle in your body tensing at the thought that the person in your house wasn’t the man you love returning from work. </p><p>A sigh of relief escaped you as Bucky stepped into the room, your stance relaxing the moment your eyes met his. Your relief quickly turned to worry when Bucky’s lips didn’t curl into his usual smile upon seeing you. </p><p>Your voice was laced with concern as you asked, “Is everything alright? Did something happen?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head and sunk into the velvet loveseat, carrying the weight of burdens that would apparently remain unspoken. “I don’t want to talk about it, sweetheart.”</p><p>You knew better than to press it. He’d tell you when he felt ready, he always did. “Then we won’t.” </p><p>You helped Bucky take off his metal arm, every muscle in his frame relaxing once the prosthetic was no longer attached. Although Shuri had worked wonders by replacing the old titanium with vibranium, it did nothing to lessen the ache that came from wearing the arm. </p><p>After setting the arm aside, you scanned Bucky’s body for any sign of injury. “You’re not hurt, are you?” </p><p>You were well aware of the hazards of the job and it was hard to let him walk out of the front door in the mornings, knowing there was a chance that day was the one where he wouldn’t return. </p><p>Bucky shook his head, his own eyes trailing over your body for an entirely different reason. He lifted his hand and patted his lap softly, his piercing eyes locked onto yours. </p><p>With a heat coiling in your abdomen, you took a few steps forward until you were standing directly in front of him. Bucky slid his arm around your torso and pulled you down to straddle him, his strength keeping you right where he wanted you.</p><p>You shifted your hips as you settled on his lap and felt him harden beneath you. Your breathing hitched and you tried to move away but Bucky’s grip only tightened. “Mm-mm, you’re staying right here.”</p><p>You didn’t actually want to leave his grasp but the oven was on, and you knew if you stayed, what you’d made would burn. </p><p>You protested weakly, “Dinner is in the oven.”</p><p>His voice was soft yet firm as he replied, “Leave it, babygirl.”</p><p>He leaned back into the couch and pulled you with him so your chest was pressed against his, his arm still wrapped around you. You gave in easily, tilting his head up and pressing your lips to his in a warm, sensual kiss. Your hands tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened, all thoughts of anything other than the man beneath you forgotten.</p><p>Bucky’s arm slid down from your torso to your lower back, applying just enough pressure to let you know what he wanted. You rolled your hips, grinding yourself along his clothed length. You gasped as the friction from rubbing yourself against him sent sparks to your center and a shiver down your spine. </p><p>You pulled your head back slightly to catch your breath as you continued to rock your hips back and forth. You let your forehead drop to rest against Bucky’s, a small moan slipping from your lips.</p><p>“That’s right, babygirl, just like that.” He was breathless, lost in the complete and utter pleasure you made him feel with just the movement of your hips. His voice spurred you on and your movements quickened, and if Bucky’s grip wasn’t so tight, you might have fallen off from the rigorous pace. </p><p>You knew you were close, the intense sensations of pleasure strengthening every time you rocked. Bucky’s own pleasure was building, his moans and grunts becoming louder and louder. “Fuck, I’m-“ </p><p>Bucky’s eyes snapped shut and you felt his muscles tense as he came beneath you. His lips parted as his breaths came out in gasps and for a few seconds, Bucky looked like a man without any pain or burdens to carry. He looked free.</p><p>You wanted to see that expression of pure bliss again and again, and some nights you did.</p><p>His eyes opened and in them you saw only love. Unconditional, unadulterated love. He whispered praises in your ear and your walls clenched as everything became too much to bear. With one final snap of your hips, you succumbed to the white hot waves of pleasure that washed over you, your body quivering on top of Bucky’s.</p><p>He captured your lips in a sweet, intimate kiss that raised goosebumps across your skin. When you pulled away, you traced his lower lip with your thumb and asked softly, “How did I get so lucky to be with you?”</p><p>Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to your thumb and replied, “I ask myself that every day.” </p><p>A high pitched ringing filled the air and you jumped to slide off Bucky’s lap. It was the fire alarm, and the kitchen was full of smoke. You quickly turned the oven off as Bucky opened the door to let some of the smoke out. The dinner you’d made was completely burnt and there was no salvaging it. </p><p>Bucky shut the fire alarm off and as the smoke cleared out of the room, he asked with a smirk, “Was it worth it?”</p><p>You laughed, your cheeks burning at the mention of what just happened. “Definitely.” You rested your hands on his chest and pressed a kiss to his nose. “I love you, Buck.”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around your waist, that beautiful soft smile gracing his lips. “I love you, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>